Doctor Who: The Last Doctor
by TheCartoonFanatic
Summary: Everyone who is a Doctor Who fan dreams of playing the Time Lord himself So I thought I'd write and post my spin on the series. It's basically my Doctor and a few friends of mine as my companions. It's written as a TV episode and Chapter 1 is the pre-credits. If I get good feedback will post more. This is my FIRST story so be kind and please enjoy.


Doctor Who: The Last Doctor

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Guests

The Doctor sank to the floor in relieve. He had just materialized in London on Earth again and had just dropped off his latest companion Shawnee Warnock off home. He sighed happily.

Now on his 26th and final body he decided he had done enough of saving those pesky humans from world destruction. He was also sick to death of Daleks and was looking forward to spending the rest of his life in peace, which is of course why he had stolen a TARDIS and ran away from his home planet Gallifrey all those years ago. He was not going to go home though. He hated those stupid, stuck-up, toffee-nosed, half-wits, his own people, the Time Lords. No. He was going to find his real paradise, somewhere he could call home. He was going to pursue his very first goal that he had set himself.

He walked over to the console and upon first glance he noticed to his dismay that a distress call had been sent to him. "Bother" he said bitterly. He then noticed that it was coming from somewhere close by. "Well" he said, "at least I don't have to travel to get there. Just tighten up a few things, snack on a few jelly babies and I'll go. He got out his tools and got down underneath the console.

However, unknown to him, someone had entered his ship. The figure walked to the console and bent down and found the Doctor tinkering. "Excuse me" it said. Which so surprised the Doctor, he whacked his head hard on the console. He glared up angrily. Standing above him was a girl. She was 15 years old and about 5'8. She had blond hair and glasses. She wore a blue fleece, tracksuit bottoms and grey and white Nike 90 trainers. She smiled at him.

The Doctor got up rubbing the large lump on his head. "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded. I'm a VERY busy man. So much to do and so little time" The girl was taken aback. "I'm Morgan", replied the girl. "Are you the one the call the Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed. After trying unsuccessfully to prove to Shawnee he was not the Doctor he decided he wasn't going to try to pull this trick again. "Yes I am" he said, after a deep breath. "What is it?" "Will you help me find my sister?" asked Morgan. "I think she came in here."

"Is that it?" snapped the Doctor. "You mean to tell me you want me, the Doctor, the one whose saved this pathetic planet from Daleks, Cybermen and that smug rat, the Master to help you find your sister? Morgan nodded. "No said the Doctor firmly. I've more important things to do. Goodbye!" He got back under the console.

"Please" pleaded Morgan. "Mummy will be very cross if I go home without Erin." "The answer is no" came the blunt reply. Morgan frowned. Her lips started to quiver. She started to cry. Louder and louder and louder.

"All right!" shouted the Doctor over the din. "I'll help you find your sister." Morgan stopped crying immediately. Something that the Doctor found a little odd. He got up and went over his wardrobe and found a coat previously worn by his 4th incarnation and rummaged in the pockets. At last he found what he wanted. A rattle.

Getting down on his hands and knees he began to shake the rattle and call "Erin, Erin" and make baby noises. He stopped suddenly. He had come to another person. On the feet were pink converse shoes. Moving his head upwards he found that whoever is was had white jeans and a pink rain coat. When he reached the top, he saw that is was a girl similar to Morgan. She was 17 years old and was 5'6 with blond hair, glasses and a very broad grin on her face. The Doctor crawled over the where Morgan was standing. "Is this your sister?" he asked? Morgan rocked backward and forwards on her heels looking innocent. She looked at the new comer who waved at her and smiled. "Ummmm maybe," she said at last.

"Try again" the Doctor said dryly.

"Definitely maybe" said Morgan.

"You didn't tell me she was your older sister" said the Doctor. "Yes Doctor", said Morgan "and now your TARDIS is mine. The Doctor sat puzzled. "What are you talking about and don't you mean ours? "Oh, Erin doesn't want the TARDIS, said Morgan. "She wants you".

The Doctor was even more puzzled. He hated it when humans used expressions he didn't understand. "What?" He said. "You know," said Morgan. She wants..."

Erin walked up behind the Doctor.

The Doctor suddenly realised what Morgan had meant. He looked at her, looking pale. "You mean she"...

"Oh yes," said Morgan. "Erin, the Doctor will see you now. At these words, Erin locked the Doctor in an iron grip and squeezed him lovingly. "Doctor!" "She squealed with delight"

"Help!" screamed the Doctor.

(Sting, theme begins)


End file.
